I've Never Liked Roses
by All-For-You-Sophia
Summary: Begins after Arthur wins the 7th and final key.


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything that has to do with Keys to the Kingdom. I just hope you like this story, it begins with Arthur winning the last key. Its my vision of what might happen, although what Garth Nix will write will probably be 10,000 times better than this. I hope you enjoy.**

Arthur stood there in shock and looked at Lord Sunday cowering before him. Arthur had won. The wounds that were all over Arthur's arms and legs immediately healed. All seven keys formed together and glowed. The light shone across Suzy's face, she had to turn away. When the light had dimmed Suzy looked up at Arthur. He looked different, yet the same. He stood straighter, and his dirty tattered clothes had mended themselves. He gave off an aura of pure power.

Suzy lay on the floor in the corner where Sunday had thrown her when she tried to attack him. She was pretty sure her left leg was broken in at least two places. Like Arthur she had scratches up and down both arms and legs. She also had a large cut on her arm. She was in pain, but nothing could make her tear her eyes away from the scene that was unfolding.

Arthur was very stern and very angry as he looked down at Lord Sunday. She had never seen Arthur look so serious. Not even when he faced Superior Saturday, or even Grim Tuesday.

"Master Arthur." Sunday pleaded for his life on his knees before Arthur. "Please forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing. Please show me mercy." He was now groveling on all fours before Arthur, but Arthur's expression didn't change. Suzy was frightened.

"I will do anything to show I am loyal. I will work in the coal cellar. I will fix my mistakes. I will undo what horrors I have done. I never meant to do any of it. You must believe me. I was always rooting for you to win. The key, it corrupted my mind. I had no conscious thoughts except my constant lust for power. It rotted my mind and soul. But you have saved me Arthur. Please, show me mercy like you have the lesser days."

As Sunday spoke, Arthur got angrier. Every word from his mouth was a lie, from wanting to be forgiven to being sorry for the things he had done. Sunday wasn't sorry in the least for any of the horrors he had forced on the denzens that had worked for him. He wasn't sorry for the damage he had caused. He knew what he was doing the whole time, and didn't care. He didn't want Arthur's forgiveness, all he wanted was another chance.

Not another chance to do good. But a chance to steal the complete master key from Arthur. If left alive, in time he would devise a way or find a loophole that would allow him to regain complete control over the house, the secondary realms and nothing. He would bring such a terror on everything, nothing would ever recover.

"Sunday." Arthur began the speech he had devised in his head the whole time Sunday rambled. He began slow and chose his words carefully. He looked away from Sunday's pleading face that would have fooled near anybody that didn't know him better. Arthur looked and the Master key that had transformed into a large sword. It sparkled and glowed with its power. "You are a danger to this house, the other worlds, nothing, and even yourself. The damage you have caused is immense and some of it may never be undone. I know you didn't mean a word you said and so I have decided to give you a punishment that seems just, considering your actions and danger if you remain in this house."

"Please, Sir. You have it all wrong. I serve you, my liege, and no other." Sunday reached for Arthur's hand and when he touched it Arthur's skin burned his flesh. Sunday screamed as he pulled back his hand.

Arthur stepped back and used his blade to raise Sunday's head to meet his gaze. "You will never change Sunday. We both know that. I'm Sorry. From…" Arthur started the phrase to terminate Sunday's life, but Sunday sprung to his feet to flee. But no sooner was his back to Arthur that Arthur yelled, "Stop!"

Sunday stopped dead in his tracks, but Suzy could see he was struggling agents it.

"Come here." Arthur said in a voice that implied he was tired of all the fighting. Sunday slowly turned unable to fight the power of the Key. Sunday stopped in front of Arthur and snarled.

"You will never be great Arthur. You will never undo what has been done. You're the evil one. Not me. You will destroy this house. This is the biggest mistake you will ever make."

"I have never regretted the decisions I have made. Nor shall I regret them in the future. And you have single handedly brought this house to its knees, but no longer. Kneel." Arthur snarled the last, and Sunday unwillingly fell to his knees.

"You will never forget me, Arthur."

"The first thing you've said that I agree with." Arthur placed the blade on his shoulder. "From Nothing… To Nothing."

And Sunday was gone, as the clock struck midnight, it was Monday. A new day. Because a day will pass, but the house is forever.

Arthur sighed as he realized it was all over.

"We've won." Suzy said staring up at her new ruler. She had never seen it in him before to be Master. But she saw it now. He wasn't a boy. He was a King. Greater than any that had ever ruled.

Arthur smiled at her, and she saw the old him shining threw. He whispered something and the sword glowed. Suzy felt magic run threw her veins, as her leg healed and the scratches and cuts disappeared.

Suzy jumped to her feet and hopped up and down in place, testing her leg, before she ran to Arthur and hugged him. Arthur held her to him as he swung her in a circle. They both laughed the first unforced laughs in a long time.

"You did it." Suzy said happily into Arthur's neck. "You've won."

Arthur pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "We did it. I never would have gotten this far without you."

"What a glorious day this is! The darkness is over, we can live in peace now."

"I'm just glad all the fighting is over." Arthur said hugging her again. "Finally, some time to rest."

That's when a horrible though struck Suzy. Arthur was going home. It was near all he would talk about, not being able to wait to return to earth, his family, Leaf. Suzy's mood dropped as she thought about Arthur going away. He had gone before, but this time it was different. Before she always knew he would be back soon. After all, he had more keys to collect and morrow days to face. But this time it was different. Like Dame Primus had promised, Arthur would leave for 6 earth years. Which would be thousands as house time ran. Suzy couldn't bear to think of being alone for that long. Arthur was the only real friend she had, or had ever had, at least in the house.

She would be left alone with Dame Primus who would force her to take classes on how to be a lady, critique her every moment, and never let her be herself. And with Arthur gone there would be no one to stand up for her. She would be all alone. Forever.

Suzy's eyes started to well, she told herself she wouldn't. She couldn't. She never cried. But the future was too much and her eyes disobeyed her.

Arthur heard her sniffle and pulled back. "Your crying. Why? You should be happy. We've won!"

"I know," Suzy said with a sniff. "But you're leaving. Your going home. I don't know how I'm going to manage while your gone."

Arthur met her gaze. The look was stern, he was thinking. She knew what was coming next. Him giving her the speech about how he needed to go home. How much he missed it, and how he was going to come back. Suzy braced herself. But there was no need.

"I'm staying." Arthur said. Suzy practically fell over in shock. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. There is too much to be done for me to leave now. I will go back someday. But just for a quick visit. I realize now that my place is here. Within the house. I was always meant to come here. I see that now."

"Your actually staying?"

"Yes, after all, it wouldn't be home without my best friend." Arthur smiled at her, and she hugged him again. "Now, let's go find Dame Primus. She'll be awaiting the news of our victory."

And Arthur took Suzy's hand as they left the clock tower, they took the numerous stairs down to the ground floor of Sunday's mansion. They walked to the trees which were actually the elevators and got in, going down to the Border Sea where Dame Primus awaited, and so did a lot of work.


End file.
